


Never Be Alone

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family feelings, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s not even sure he knows he said it, let alone that she heard it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lady Antebellum's _Compass_.

Sighing, she kicks off her shoes, toes curling in the sand like she’s wanted to all day. Funnily, Thea had objected to a barefoot bridesmaid despite the fact she was wearing flip flops with her dress.

Relaxing against the nearest chair, she follows Oliver’s progress along the shore, sleeves pulled up to his elbows, water lapping at his feet, head bowed. It’s been a long day and not just because he spent it watching his baby sister get married.

No, every time they take a trip involving some sand and the surf there’s, at the very least, a half hour where he completely shuts down. Goes somewhere else.

After seeing it the first time—experiencing it _with_ him—she’d tried to convince him they could spend all future vacations at historic sites, in the mountains, but he’d been adamant. He wouldn’t deprive her because of a few rough memories.

Plus, _she_ was helping him create new, good ones.

Now, the fading sun plays in his hair, dances over his skin, and she grins, exhales softly, as he glances back to her and lifts an eyebrow. Leaning forward, he splashes his legs in the surf—drenching his rolled up suit pants in the process—before sprinting to her spot on the edge of the dwindling party.

“It’s a good thing...” She pushes off the chair, crossing the beach to meet him. “That suit’s not rented.”

“I’ve never worn rented clothing in my entire life.”

“What about that time I took you roller skating?”

“That was more like ‘the time we both almost ended up with broken bones’...”

“I didn’t tell you to try and catch me.”

He just shrugs in response, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. She leans into the touch, her mouth curving up as his fingers ghost over the nape of her neck and he pulls her into the sand near the roaring bonfire.

“My original point still stands: salt water is going to be a bitch to get out of those pants.”

His shoulders lift once again as he settles more completely behind her, knees bracketing hers. “I can tell you one thing you won’t have trouble getting out of these pants...”

Laughing, she relaxes against him, head tucked under his chin, teeth tugging at her bottom lip. They stay that way for a long moment, a companionable silence covering—warming—them as the night breeze kicks to life, waves continue their relentless assault on the shore.

His hands begin to move, down her sides, across her back, kneading the tension of the day away. The heat of it seems to burn through the fabric of her dress and she flexes her fingers against his thigh, breath hitching as his mouth drifts over her exposed shoulder.

His chest rumbles at her back, the word ‘someday’ traced against her skin, and she’s not even sure he knows he said it, let alone that she heard it.

Turning towards him, she draws small circles over his jaw, the corner of her mouth lifting in silent question.

“That...” He tilts his head toward Margo’s (Thea’s best friend and accomplice in most crimes during high school) kids on the other side of the dancing flames.

They’re shrieking with laughter, little hands waving in the air as they run back to their mother, who hands them each a marshmallow she’s pulled from who knows where.

Felicity grins, first at the moment and then at the man behind her. “Yeah. Fair warning though, I’ll never be that prepared or on top of—”

“Doesn’t matter.” His fingers lace through hers, thumb brushing over her palm before stroking across the bands of her rings. “You take care of me just fine.”

Sighing, she lets her head fall back against his chest once more. “It’s a two way street. We both—” She presses her lips together, realizing _this_ is what’s been on his mind all day. It wasn’t the usual tense shoulders or tight jaw trapping him in the past, it was restless fingers, a furrowed brow, from looking ahead.

And suddenly—her hand tightens around his—any little doubt is gone.

 _They_ can do this.

“Yes, we both do. Now...” He sweeps her hair to the side, pressing a searing kiss to _that_ spot high on her throat. “Why don’t you prove it by stealing one of those marshmallows to share...”


End file.
